Hasta pronto
by Arkaham
Summary: Loki&Siegfried... nada usal este par como sus aventuras...en Asgard, en el bosque... en una cama... bueno esa ya fue usual...


**Status: **completo

**Lemon**: 1

**Modo: **alegre

Cualquier parecido con la realidad.. seria pura cooooincidencia cosa que dudo

Aclaraciones, dudas comentarios bien recibidos, segundas partes... ... solo si es mayoría... cosa que también dudo

* * *

**Hasta pronto**

Frío...

Odiaba cuando sus huesos sentían frío y no sabia bien porque, correr alrededor de la muralla buscando la parte más des protegida se volvía aburrido, más lo había prometido. Loki el de cabellos claros , el guerrero sagrado mas temido en Asgard había fallado en proteger a su embajador...

Pero, no se arrepentía ni se recriminaba nada, sabia que podía sacarlo de una fortaleza como esa, de unos enemigos confiados de armas fáciles de esquivar... y más débiles que una mujer... despues de todo, él era el lobo.

Salto por el muro, más tardo en caer uno de los primeros copos de esa noche que aquellos dos guardias bajo su puño. El lobo de Garm se refugio tras un muro, expectante a otros dos que se acercaran, ciegos a sus compañeros caídos lanzados al vacío...

Loki era demasiado cuidadoso como para dejar rastro alguno...

Pronto encontró una forma de entrar sin hacer ruido, se adentro por los pasillos guiado por aquel suave cosmos perteneciente a su embajador, cruzo pasillos sin ningún problema, sus ojos examinaban exhaustivamente los alrededores. Y al fin dio con un cuarto vigilado por guardias..

Sonrió... seria muy fácil de sacarlo de hay...

Unos grito provenientes del otro lado del pasillo alertaron a los guardias. Adiós al ataque sorpresa.. pero también a los dos guardias, el par se encamino con curiosidad y ganas de ayudar a sus compañeros, y como los otros, cayeron derribados en cuanto doblaron la esquina.

Los pasos resonaban acompañados armoniosamente por metal... por una armadura, Loki frunció el ceño en señal de desprecio... otra ves ese entrometido, de seguro ya habían dado la alarma en todo el castillo.

Siegfried, otro campeón hijo de Asgard, otro capitán según los dos gobernantes de la mítica tierra, Dhube de Alpha, otro guerrero tan hermoso como los mitos, noble y sereno como pocos, él también venia en pos de salvador, a rescatar a su embajadora...

A su princesa...

Ese día, horas antes se había celebrado una magnifica fiesta invitando a cuanta gente de renombre se conocía en el mundo, incluso tuvieron la osadía de invitar a los gobernantes de Asgard... con el único tonto motivo de secuestrarlos después... para pedir algo aun más tonto...

Siegfried abrió la puerta de una patada, él no se andaba con pequeñeces, el cuarto estaba a obscuras y difícilmente se podía ver a los presos... el dios guerrero podía sentir claramente el cosmos pacifico que le había guiado...

-Siegfried – una voz femenina y algo chillona le llamó desde la obscuridad, la luz se encendió de pronto mientras Dubhe avanzaba al origen de la voz. Loki estaba en la entrada, al parecer había conseguido dar con el interruptor...

Loki se apresuro y paso rápido al capitán de Asgard del norte, a Siegfried y sin más recogió a un joven que estaba sentado junto a una chica, ambos de lo más tranquilo,

-embajador -dijo con cierta cortesía, hizo un ademan ante el chico y lo alzo para después colgarlo como si fuese un costal...

No hubo protestas...

-¡Frey! – exclamo la chica al ver semejante trato

-Venga conmigo señorita Fler –habló Siegfried estirando una mano junto a la jovencita que se veía preocupada por el asgariano del sur y este, en cambio parecía estar demasiado tranquilo mientras los llevaban fuera...

-Siegfried no podemos dejar a los otros – comento Fler caminando fuera de la habitación...

-no hay otros señorita – respondió guiándola por el mismo camino que tomaba Loki y su embajador...

-¡Es imposible! – se paro Fler... –vi como a todos de la fiesta nos apuntaban y a todos nos tapaban las bocas y...

-revisé todo el castillo y no hay nadie más... – respondió jalándola para que continuara...

Siguiendo el camino de Loki pronto se vieron en el patio del castillo.

-¡Siegfried! – aun venia rezongado la pequeña princesa...

-será mejor que guarde silencio – hablo fríamente Loki y Frey hizo un gesto con el dedo marcándole el silencio¡si que estaba acostumbrado a tal trato!.. U

-¡Alto! – se oyó una voz a la distancia y múltiples sonidos de armas preparándose...

-Loki yo por enfrente y por tu por la derecha – susurro el Dhube tras un rápido plan trazado en su mente...

A Loki le pareció divertido sencillamente dirigirle una sonrisa y después saltar al vacío como si nada... Siegfried hizo un gesto de enfado, estaba tan acostumbrado a que le obedecieran, y lo que hacia Loki era sencillamente todo lo contrario, Dhube sin más tuvo que seguir el acto tomando a la señorita Fler y saltando casi detrás del mismo Loki...

A los guardias no les pareció divertido perder semejante presa y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaban fuera del castillo en todo tipo de transportes, armas y medios para seguirles el rastro... pero si hubiesen contado con santo de cualquier otra orden no hubiese sido necesario tal despliegue de hombres.. los cuatros se encontraban a salvo en las ramas altas de los pinos... encubiertos por la obscuridad y el cosmos del embajador del sur...

Mas sin embargo una cuadrilla se había quedado en bosque, dado a su flojera, a ordenes o quien sabe, incluso para mejorar sus relaciones personales...

-bien genio... ya los perdimos... –hablo con sarcasmo Siegfried – Ahora ¿cómo vamos a bajar de los arboles sin que nos vean?

Loki le miro con arrogancia, a veces se sorprendía de que el capitán Dhube hubiese llegado a tal rango. Analizando bien la situación, seria algo imposible saltar a otro árbol sin que fueran mínimamente escuchados...

Además cada uno llevaban a Fler y a Frey...

Los dos chicos aun seguían colgados/ abrazados de su respectivo salvador... ambos en silencio, y cuando se volteaban los capitanes se saludaban... o que par de ternuras... pero ciertamente no podían seguir así toda la noche...

Siegfried tomo la decisión de ser él quien se encargara de los guardias, del grupo alguien se tenia que sacrificar, y nunca confío en que Loki pudiera hacer semejante trabajo.. después de todo era un lobo traposo...

Fler se colgó al cuello de Loki y este no tardo en colgarse a la chica a su hombro tal cual lo hacia con Frey y este la recibió con simpático gesto, al parecer solo para acomodarse a la princesa y tener mejor movilidad, se podían escuchar ya los gritos de advertencia... Siegfried terminaría atrayendo a todos los guardias.. y pelearía con todos.

El capitán de Asgard del sur comenzó la marcha hacia norte, Asgard se encontraba a varios días al norte de ese castillo y lo mejor seria comenzar esa noche... y desaparecer de vista de aquellos guardias, aunque era fuerte y despiadado, la idea de salir lo mas pronto le abarrotaba la mente, y sabia bien porque...

Dhube le hacia dudar en más de una manera... . combinado que sentía rareza y lo mejor pensaba Loki era alejarse lo más pronto del otro...

Una hora después Siegfried les dio alcance, su rostro estaba aun sudado, estaba excitado por el ejercicio y denotaba un gran placer... de encontrarlos o alcanzarlos..

-Hay un pueblo más adelante, saliendo del bosque- comentó Siegfried... – allá podremos encontrar hospedaje para nuestros bellos durmientes – hizo notar lo obvio y Loki solo dio una especie de gruñido en entendimiento.

Efectivamente, al salir del bosque se toparon con un pueblo pequeño, ¬.¬ Siegfried debía ser uno de esos niños que en sus ratos libres se la pasaba estudiando geografía o algo así, Loki tenia pensado en usar la cabecita inteligente de Frey por la mañana.

El pueblo era de lo más pequeño de lo que se había imaginado, apenas una calle principal, luces en algunos edificios un bar y una posada. Pero curiosamente abierta a esas horas...

-creí que ya nadie vendría a estas horas – admitió la anciana – pero me temo que solo me quedan dos cuartos, la gente de la televisión se ha apañado la mayoría de mis habitaciones..

Bueno y es que desde que inicio todo lo del secuestro, había sido llevado a cada rincón del mundo por la prensa, noticieros y chismosos del medio, famosos estaban involucrados... y nada mejor que una situción así para las noticias de la tarde

-bien Loki tu los dejas en su habitación y te vienes a la mía... hay que discutir el plan de mañana – ordeno Siegfried mientras subían al segundo piso de la posada y el capitán Dhube abría la puerta de las habitaciones...

-¿mañana? – pregunto poco convencido Loki...

-no tardes.. – añadió desapareciéndose en la otra...

Loki no le quedo mas remedio que dejar a sus dos 'pasajeros' en la única cama de la habitación... recriminándose por dejarlos juntos... pero en la habitación, de madera y pequeña no había más mueble que aquella cama individual y una mesita...

No le gustaba la idea de ver a su embajador junto a una princesa, que era más una niñita consentida.. pero el otro asgariano no le había dado opción...

Ni de protestar...

En la otra habitación, ligeramente más grande y con cama matrimonial, Loki admiró la armadura de Alpha Dhube postrada elegante en el suelo, mostrando el dragón de dos cabezas.. y sin más hizo lo mismo y dejo a Garm.. la cual una vez en el suelo tomo forma de lobo.

-Espero que no los hallas despertado con tu delicadeza – comento Siegfried apareciendo por debajo de la cama.. o.ô dejando más que sorprendido a Loki.. –revisaba el lugar -añadió..

Siegfried sin mas se quito el atuendo que cubría su torso y lo extendió en la cama sentándose en la orilla, Loki se sentó al otro lado, sus ojos hicieron un rápido escaneo de la exquisita forma ante si...

Siegfried comenzó a hablas, bosques, montañas, formas de cruzar posibles rutas a seguir... Loki seguiría con su plan pese a lo que el otro le comentaba, pues si había podido llegar a pie.. podría regresar a pie...

-¿entendiste? – termino Siegfried clavando su mirada celeste en Loki... y no pudo quitarla en un buen rato...

El silencio fue largo y para nada incomodo, ninguno de los dos se movía o retiraba la mirada... un crujido exterior los devolvió a ambos a la realidad. Siegfried doblo su camisa y la coloco en la mesita de noche a su lado, mientras Loki iba a la pared y apaga la luz...

Los dos estuvieron en la cama a pocos minutos... cada uno escuchando la respiración del otro, sin lograr conciliar el sueño...

Una hora... el techo era absolutamente pacifico, segunda hora parecía que el viento canturreaba apacible fuera... tercera hora Loki se volteo para ver si el otro estaba dormido... Oh sorpresa... se encontraron con los hermosos ojos de Siegfried... que parecían haber sucumbido a la misma idea...

Cada uno se giro y jalo parte de la manta, logrando destaparse mutuamente¿no han notado como las cobijas son pequeñas cuando duermes acompañado en una misma cama? Pues así le paso a los dos capitanes y lo resolvieron juntando sus cuerpos de modo inconsciente...

* * *

Unos toques locos en la puerta despertaron a Loki, quizá el que tenia el sueño más ligero, se volteo para averiguar de donde provenía aquella extraña calidez que envolvía su cuerpo, sorpresa al ver a Siegfried acurrucado y abrazado a su cuerpo, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Delicadamente quito mas manos que le aprisionaban y acudió a atender la puerta...

Frey entro a la habitación sin ningún aviso jalando con él a la princesa Fler escondiéndose tras el lobo, quien suspiró y cerro la puerta, se giro para mirar a los dos nobles..

-¿y bien?- exigió una explicación a tal interrupción ... no todos días uno se despertaba calientito con un par de brazos abrazando de un chico hermoso...

-¡Hay mas de esos guardias! –susurro Fler detrás de Frey que solo asintió... Loki entre cerro sus ojos y fue hasta la cama seguido de dos pares de ojos curiosos...

-Siegfried... – arrancó las cobijas de un jalón descubriendo a un completamente desnudo Siegfried... total y absolutamente... –raios – musito más para si mismo... y casi de inmediato Dhube se despertó abriendo un ojito y entendiendo la situación, moviéndose hacia el final de la cama y esconderse a un lado de ella.

-¡pero que haces idiota! – grito sumamente enfadado colorado y avergonzado, desnudo frente a la hermana menor de la señorita Hilda, regente de Asgard del norte... para ser devorado por los osos en esos momentos.

-vístete – sencillamente dijo Loki cruzándose de brazos... y relamiéndose los labios... había disfrutado de algo que seguramente no volveria a ver. Hizo que Garm cubriera su cuerpo y jalo a los chicos fuera de la habitación... se veía claramente que ambos tenían preguntas, y si las hacían él no tenia porque responderlas.

En pocos minutos salió Siegfried vestido, portando su armadura de dragón, no sabia como dirigirse a los jóvenes y fue Loki quien lo saco del apuro.

-Salgamos por atrás- hablo y condujo al grupo hasta la salida trasera de la posada.

Loki se encargo de cuidar que no fuesen vistos por aquellos guardias que buscaban a sus dos prófugos con mucha discreción y cuidado, llegando prontamente a la protección del bosque.

-Caminemos al este unos 5 km. y luego al norte otros 10, y ascenderemos por el paso Naeg – dijo sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Loki y encaminándose primero por el rumbo propuesto...

Unas horas de caminata y silencio... ninguno de los cuatros se habían dirigido la palabra...

-Siegfried tengo hambre – sollozo la pequeña princesa... el aludido volteo a mirarla, ella puso su mejor cara tierna y de hambre de 3 días, aunque la noche anterior había devorado lo de una semana...

-no estamos lo suficientemente lejos – exclamo Loki apurando el paso, Frey alentó a la princesa a continuar y Siegfried no le quedo otra más que seguirle...

Unas horas más... de caminata...

- ♪ 165 elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araaaaña... – venían canturreando Frey y Fler para pasar el rato y olvidarse un poco del hambre, que aunque habían comido como reyes el día anterior, ese día no habían probado bocado alguno, y bueno caminata y sin desayuno si es pesado...

canción popular mexicana... pregunten a la autora por la tonada.. es genial o

-¡ya basta de sus elefantes! – les grito muy bajito Siegfried harto de oír la misma canción por una hora, los dos nobles se asustaron un poco y asintieron en silencio.

Reanudaron la marcha y la canción...

-cómo veían que ♫ que resistía...

La canción puede volver loco a cualquiera y supongo que tras una hora, Siegfried también perdió los estribos, pero fue Loki quien los callo...

Imitando el tenebroso aullido de lobo Garm...

-ya que tengo su atención, mi señores, sugiero acampemos aquí y almuercen algo – hizó alto total Loki, la ruta que habían tomado era por un sendero que cruzaba el bosque y en algún momento lo habían dejado atrás, y solo debatían de compañía algunos arboles rocas y arbustos, avanzaron hasta una roca.

-bien Loki yo iré a cazar algo – prontamente se separo del grupo en busca algún conejo o algo para cazar, cosa que no le pareció a Loki y corrió tras él..

Fler y Frey se sentaron junto a la roca, esperando pacientemente a que volvieran los dos..

-No puedo creer lo idiota que se comporta Siegfried.. – comento Fler abrazando sus rodillas sentada muy juntito a Frey que la imitaba posando sus ojos en el horizonte..

-asi es el amor.. – respondió Frey casi con un susurró..

-¿Siegfried? – pregunto alzando un poco la voz

-si y también Loki... no lo había visto actuar así antes...

Guardaron silencio unos momentos y después echaron a reír... ya se habían conseguido un tema nuevo para charlar...

Siegfried llevaba mas de 20 minutos corriendo tras un conejo y este se burlaba de su captor, brincando y haciendo piruetas en cada salto demostrando su agilidad... atrapado en cosa de segundos por una mano veloz, Loki habia atrapado al conejito de la manera más sencilla, Siegfried se detuvo y avanzó unos pasos hacia Loki

-Finalmente se canso... muy bien Loki – sencillamente dijo sin demostrar su enojo por no haber podido atrapar al conejo...

Los dos caminaron en silencio hacia donde estaban Frey y Fler...

-¿qué fue lo que paso esta mañana? – pregunto algo curioso Loki, aun le intrigaba el descubrimiento hecho. Siegfried se detuvo y sus mejillas se colorearon... de un rojo intenso.

Fue un silencio incomodo para Dhube... y para Loki fue casi como la oportunidad perfecta de burlarse de él, pero algo se lo impedía, le preocupaba... le

-Sentí mucho calor anoche, es todo –respondió reanudando el paso, ocultando la verdad en lo más profundo de su ser, aun cuando sus mejillas lo delataban a cada momento...

La verdad es que Siegfried si había tenido calor, pero de esos calor que dan cuando estas con la persona que quieres y no se lo has dicho. Mientras dormía su inconsciente le había quitado el exceso de ropa y cumplía lo que en sueños mas anhelaba...

Una pajita con el lobo de Garm...

Por eso al ser descubierto no sabia que decir y ahora cada vez que era mirado por el otro se sonrojaba, y trataba de apaciguar ese sentimiento y borrar esas imágenes creadas en el sueño...

Loki le siguió sin pedir mas explicaciones, acariciando al conejito.

-¡Un conejo! – exclamo Fler al verlos llegar, se puso de pie y arranco el conejo de manos de Loki, lo tomo un bebe y dio vueltas con él..

-Es su almuerzo mi señora – explico Loki

-¿Qué! A no, este conejo no lo tocas... – comenzó a hacer berrinche Fler...

-Señorita Fler debe comer algo, y la carne de conejo..

-No, no non ny no, a este conejo no lo matan.. – alzo a la pobre criatura hasta quedar a su nivel de ojos. –míralo Siegfried.. es un encanto de conejo... no no, no lo mataras...

-no me explico como es que Hagen te aguantaba los caprichos – susurro Siegfried por lo bajito cuando la princesa corría al lado de Frey y le mostraba el conejito...

Una hora más de caminata y ya se podía ver el sendero que había dicho Siegfried...

-Siegfried... tengo hambre...! – volvió a gritar Fler...

-si hubiésemos matado al conejo, ya habríamos comido señorita – volvió a responder con tono aburrido Dhube...

-no... no tocaras al conejo... – recalco caminando detrás de Frey, el conejo hacia rato que se había dado por vencido escapar y se acurrucó en los brazos para obtener un siesta de lo mejor..

-ya casi atardece debemos apurarnos y cruzar ese pasó – interrumpió la amena platica de la princesa Fler y el capitán.

-imposible Loki – alzo la voz tomando el antebrazo, provocando que el lobo posara su fría mirada en el capitán y esa simple mirada por acto reflejo le dejo libre el antebrazo y coloreo sus mejillas..

Se contuvo de replicar porque, desde la ultima noche que no se atrevía a hacer algo que implicara que Loki le mirase o le dirígese atención, por la simple razón que se olvida de todo lo demás y solo pensaba en Loki y sus ojos...

-esta bien acamparemos allá, junto aquellas rocas – señalo una pequeña saliente que la hacia de cueva...

El grupo se encamino hacia aquel lugar sin más protestas... A Frey y Fler se les volvió a dejar solos en aquella especie de cueva, mientras Loki y Siegfried buscaban algunas ramas y alguna otra criatura para cocinar

-Supongo que deberé matar al conejo antes de que Fler lo vea – se burló tomando al recién atrapado conejo desafortunado y rompiéndole el cuello...

-cocínalo lejos de ellos – comento Loki con una buena pila de madera... – o tu princesa te regañara – se burlo aun más Loki... sonriendo..

Esa tarde hubo muchos lloriqueos de Fler reclamando a Siegfried por la vida del conejito mientras se le asaba en la hoguera hecha por Loki, pero al final por el hambre termino comiendo la pieza del conejito que le toco... primero con algo de asco, aun el primero conejito dormía plácidamente en sus brazos y después con mucha avidez.

Entrada la noche tras una charla sobre nada Fler cayo dormida y Frey poco después le siguió, la caminata y la comida los había guiado derechitos al mundo de los sueños.

Loki se separo del grupo sentándose en la entrada de aquel lugar, hacia algo de frío, pero de los cuatro ninguno sufría de ese mal... salvo quizá él, desde el día en que servia a Frey como guardaespaldas y habían ido a una misión a Asgard del norte sus huesos y también su piel y músculos ansiaban una forma de calor que aun no podía descifrar de que tipo era la que le hacia falta...

-Estan completamente dormidos – susurro Siegfried sentándose al lado de Loki, sin dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos, Loki lo miro un momento y devolvió su vista a la inmensidad de la noche...

-dormirán hasta mañana – recalcó un poco frío Loki... sin ganas de entablar otra de esas conversaciones frías..

-Loki... yo quisiera pedirte una disculpa –Siegfried si tenia ganas de conversar y expiar sus males

-¿de que? – pregunto sin siquiera inmutarse

-Es que anoche.. yo... – se callo al sentir la fría mirada del lobo en su ser, como si estuviese leyendo cada uno de sus gestos, adivinando las palabras...

-no importa – respondió Loki súbitamente cambiando la dirección de sus ojos. Si seguían así Loki estaba seguro cometería una locura y no porque lo deseara, sino su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos... Siegfried era el calorcito que le hacia falta... pero no quería admitirlo...

-si importa – alzo la voz y tomo al otro asgariano con sus manos haciéndole girar la cara espontáneamente besarle en los labios...

Sorpresa disfrutada por unos segundos por ambas partes, pero después Loki lo aparto con brusquedad y poniéndose de pie... parecía algo ofendido.

-OYE! – grito Siegfried lanzándose a la caza del otro, con brusquedad lo tomo del brazo jalándole con fuerza, Loki no se dejo amedrentar y volvió a seguir su caminata, sus ojos ardían de algo que Siegfried no pudo descifrar en ese momento pero le impulsaron a ir detrás de él y explicarle por que aquel comportamiento..

Sin fijarse que el lobo había hecho un pequeño saltito esquivando una pequeña saliente y deteniéndose en seco, Siegfried tropezó con esta saliente en su extraña desesperación por darse a entender y a causa de eso se llevo a Loki en su camino al suelo...

Pero no solo fueron a dar al suelo, sino a una pequeña inclinación, por la cual habían subido ese día varias veces, rodando juntos cuerpo a cuerpo hasta fin de aquella inclinación...

Siegfried se sonrojo al ver a Loki sobre de si, con una cara aun mas extraña que la de sí mismo, no se había imaginado estar en esa situación...

Por su Lado encontraba esa situación de lo más embarazosa y quería ponerse de pie y regresar a su campamento improvisado, el recuerdo del sabor de aquellos labios, le enredaba la cabeza como nunca, por lado irse y por otro quedarse...

-Loki... –murmuro Dhube siendo callado por los labios del otro que se había decido al fin como resolver todo eso, según él...

Eso basto para los dos, respondiendo el beso salvajemente cada uno por su cuenta... entrometiéndose más allá del umbral de los labios. Las manos de uno exploraban lo que la armadura les daba espacio.. y eso por un momento era agradable, tener una especie de freno, pero pronto el calor de sus cuerpos se volvía intenso y las armaduras estorbos...

Pieza a pieza fueron desmanteladas ambas armaduras exponiendo a la nieve los cuerpos...

-Siegfried!... Loki! – una voz chinollona resonó desde lo alto, gracias a la obscuridad que los envolvía no podían ser vistos en la situación que estaban, y rápidamente ambos volvieron a vestirse con las armaduras y acudir a aquel grito... que debía ser de la princesa Fler...

-¿qué pasa señorita Fler? – pregunto Dhube siendo el principal en llegar... Fler por su preocupación no noto lo rojo que estaban ambos capitanes y tomo el antebrazo jalándolo a donde estaba Frey...

Loki los siguió como sombra y dibujo una mueca de espanto al ver a su embajador pálido y envuelto en sudor.

-Estaba dormida y de pronto sentí que algo pasaba en mi pecho, creí en momento que había sido y me desperté para reclamarle pero solo descubrí horrorizada que se trataba de una araña... de color pardo...

-¿dónde esta la araña? –pregunto fríamente Loki buscando rápidamente con sus ojos a la causante de todo, en especial de aquella interrupción demasiado inoportuna.

-Alli..! –señalo Fler con un tono asustado -¡Mátala Siegfried –La arañita no mas grande de un centímetro huía derechito a los pies de Dhube, pero este fue capas de matarla, un Loki desesperado había brincado a atraparla con sus manos desnudas confiando en el guantelete de Gram... haciendo un especie de prisión solo con las palmas... no sería ningun tonto para dejar expuesta su piel y dejarse morder por semejante arañita... que quizá fuese una de esas rarezas... del mundo animal..

-Deme el cascabel de Frey – ordenó Loki a la asustada princesa, ella miro a su capitán como diciendo ¿de que estaba hablando? Loki suspiro, ninguno de los dos conocían las extrañas costumbres de su embajador...

-En una de sus bolsas Frey guarda un cascabel verde – explicó – lo necesito ¡ya! – alzo la voz y la niña corrió a buscar en las ropas semejante objeto... y dio con él en cosas de segundos. Lo extrajo con cuidado y lo entrego a Loki, quien hizo un malabar para introducir a la araña dentro y después cortándose un poco de ropa envolvió el cascabel con la araña dentro...

Con la araña segura reviso a Frey de inmediato...

-¿va a estar bien verdad? – preguntó Fler asustada...

Para su desgracia, Loki encontró una mancha morada en el cuello, y con cuidado le alzo en brazos...

-¿estas loco? espera al amanecer, solo lograras perderte...

Trato de detener Dhube a Loki que caminaba hacia la salida...

-No vera el amanecer si un tratamiento oportuno.. – sencillamente dijo y sin explicar más... – nos veremos -

y sin más salió perdiéndose en la obscuridad de la noche, no debía ser media noche aun.. y la obscuridad estaba en su apogeo aunado que esa noche no había luna.

-¡Siegfried, deténlos por favor! – lloriqueo Fler

-No podemos hacer nada mas señorita Fler – comento Siegfried tratando de ver en la obscuridad... y ahora con lo de la araña, no podría dormir, no estaba seguro si seria tan frío como Loki si algo le pasaba a su princesa.

* * *

Fler y Siegfried llegaron una de las pequeñas ciudades de Asgard, tras varias horas de caminata iniciadas desde muy temprano en la mañana, ninguno de los dos habían podido conciliar el sueño tras eventos de horas antes, se encaminaron por inercia a los que ellos consideraban hospital, que en realidad era un pequeño edificio en el centro, muy cercano a uno de los altares de Odin...

La gente estaba reunida en las afueras y al ver a la princesa y su capitán del norte les dieron paso para entrar al edificio, el cual estaba solitario y en completo silencio. Un gran recibidor en un salón de madera, con algunos letreros única indicación de que era el centro medico, por lo demás era como una casa más del pueblo.

Siegfried le asustaba el silencio reinante.. Fler caminaba tras de él con pasitos sintiendo el mismo miedo. En uno de los pasillos encontraron a una enfermera mirando al suelo, junto ala pared estaba sentado Loki con una expresión de lo más... indescifrable... y conforme se fueron acercando, ala enfermera les recibió con gesto serio, angustioso...

...triste..

-¿señorita donde esta Frey? – pregunto ella con clara preocupación, ella bajo la mirada sin nada que decirle y Fler se le colgó a las ropas de la enfermera... –¡Es imposible! –gritó con cierta histeria...

-Señorita por favor descanse – dijo Siegfried tomándola de los hombros y usando sus cosmos para dejarla dormida, la enferma la llevo aun cuarto donde Dhube la pudo dejar dormir, y la enfermera se quedo a cuidar de ella...

El capitán del norte se sentó junto a Loki, y le tomo una mano en señal de aprensión

-hiciste lo que pudiste – hablo con tono de resignación ante lo inevitable...

No hubo respuesta.

Siegfried miro a los ojos de Loki, perdidos en algún punto en la pared.

-Loki... –continuo tomándole el mentón y haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran, Siegfried pudo notar entonces un leve rojo en esos preciosos ojos verdes, quizá había estado llorando algunas horas antes de ese encuentro...

...por lo inevitable...

-Odin lo tendrá en su salón, y le dará el mejor vino en una copa de oro...

y antes de poder decir algo más Siegfried sintió como el lobo lo apartaba y se ponía de pie, casi de manera instantánea, rígida y en silencio.

-banda de inútiles- se oyó una poderosa voz en la entrada, Siegfried pudo ver la figura orgullosa de figura de Dolbare aparecer en el pasillo y cruzarlo en cosa de instantes, no se inmuto al ver a Siegfried sentado sin ofrecerle alguna señal de respeto, parecía que su preocupación iba por el joven embajador, seguido de un par de médicos tratando de detener y dos guerreros sagrados más...

El joven Urld de cabellos blancos y Midgardo de tonos de fuego.

FDP: este Midgardo es completa invención de la autora... Hyoga no va en este cuento... o

Urld siguió a Dolbare dentro de la habitación, pero Midgardo se quedo en el pasillo, mirando al par, sus cejas marcaban una clara furia, sus ojos verdes, parecían de hielo... estaba enfadado...

-si se muere Loki, juro que estaré tras de ti día tras día... hasta que te quites la vida – escupió con mucha ira Midgardo, se giro y entro a la habitación.

Entonces...

-Frey será llevado al templo de Odin –explico silenciosamente Loki sin despegar sus ojos de la entrada...

Siegfried había confundido los ojos llorosos con unos exhaustos... Loki debía haber corrido toda la noche, en la obscuridad cargando a Frey hasta llegar al pueblo y esta clínica, los síntomas de cansancio aparecían así en el capitán...

Dolbare apareció de nuevo en el umbral llevando en brazos a un Frey que parecía mas muerto que vivo, una de las enfermeras caminaba al lado llevando en alto una pequeña bolsita plástica con liquido trasparente.

-Lleva a nuestros invitados al palacio Loki – dijo en silencio Dolbare y desapareció del mismo modo en que había llegado, seguido por los guerreros de Odin...

-si – contesto secamente, y se dirigió a Dhube.. – ve por Fler... los llevare al palacio – su voz parecía mecánica y seca...

Con Fler en los brazos y con Loki de guía al palacio, Siegfried pudo notar como la gente tomaba el mismo rumbo, y a diferencia de los pobladores ellos pudieron entrar al palacio. Fler fue dejada en una de las hermosas habitaciones mientras Siegfried era conducido a donde estaba Dolbare..

Loki era de los pocos que podía seguir las ordenes silenciosas de aquel gobernante... guiando al capitán del otro reino hasta su presencia, un trono en un gran salón.

-¿tu debes ser Siegfried Dubhe Alpha? – pregunto Dolbare

-Asi es señor – contesto humildemente...

-bien, toma asiento y cuéntame lo paso – pidió el gobernante, mientras en ese instante era traída una silla y una mesa...

Pasarían algunas horas antes de que Siegfried saliera del salón, entre sorprendido y preocupado, acompañado al momento por un Loki que ya no traía mas su armadura, en su lugar portaba un traje marrón... con mangas anchas, un faldón y una especie de bata ocultando sus tembloroso dedos.

Siegfried podía jurar que esos tonos le iban muy bien y le hacían resaltar la cara... y cientos de cosas cruzaron por su cabeza... saliendo de esa ensoñación al verse en una habitación de lo más elegante...

-mañana te acompañaremos al palacio de Hilda – susurro con esa voz seca que le había oído en aquel edificio. sus ojos celestes se quedaron fijos, como buscando respuestas...

-¿acaso ya te quieres deshacer de mi? – pregunto Dhube acercándose nuevamente a Loki. Un movimiento rápido, Loki tuvo a Siegfried contra la pared entre sus poderosos brazos, aun con su rostro aun inmutable.. y difícil de leer

Al parecer el capitán de este palacio se había quedado con las ganas de terminar lo que habían empezado la noche anterior.. y aprovechando que su gobernante le ordenare que no se separa de él, literalmente comenzó con los labios... envolviéndolos en un beso para nada tímido ni sencillo, sino besos llenos de pasión y hambre, quitando con facilidad la armadura dragón del otro.. sorprendido pero gustoso.. que solo en sus sueños se imaginaba algo así con Loki...

Siegfried temió por momentos que alguien fuese entrar por la puerta y los pillaran en esa escena algo comprometedora... y se ponía algo tenso, nunca se llego a imaginar que esa habitación era la del propio Loki y nadie entraba a ella así como así, aun fueran invadidos por los rusos... Por su lado Loki disfrutaba de cada beso y cada caricia demasiado confiado.. le jalo hacia la cama y lo recostó. Loki se comenzó a desvestir sin dejar de besar al otro que solo le quedaban algunas prendas intimas...

Garm se daba un gustazo probando la piel del otro, arrancando gemidos prontamente a Siegfried, provocando suaves espasmos en su cuerpo, como si nunca hubiese sido besado en el cuello o en el pecho desnudo. Recorriendo con hambre cada centímetro hasta llegar a lugares que ciertamente no daba el sol, por instintivo devorando y disfrutando aquello que hacia a Siegfried gemir largamente, imitar la cadencia.

Y casi llegar al cielo...

Un poquito más y podía decir que había sentido junto al lobo la sensación más placentera del mundo, pero el lobo, con su sentido malicioso de hacer las cosas, queriendo hacerlo un poco torturante no había terminado el trabajo volviendo de nuevo a los labios de un Siegfried necesitado urgentemente de terminar, Loki movía sus caderas rozándose así mismo contra el ardiente cuerpo del otro... como jugando a ver si aguantaba mientras devoraba los labios...

-¿vas a terminar o me dejaras así? – reclamo Siegfried apartando un poco a lobo, Loki se relamió los labios en silencio moviendo las piernas de Siegfried obteniendo mas espacio, algo que entendió al sentir una invasión es su cuerpo...

Ahogo su gemido, había sido doloroso sentir a Loki entrar sin ninguna preparación a su entradita... y aunque en su mente pidió que saliera momentos de suplicaba para que nunca saliese...

Una hora o quizá dos horas más tarde, los dos reposaban tranquilamente, Dhube apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Loki, el aroma que había en las mantas y sus cuerpos era demasiado característico de ese momento... Siegfried aun no se podía creer lo que habían hecho repetidas ocasiones en esa cama... estaba seguro al 100 que entre ellos nunca se iba a dar algo así...

Y esa tarde no se cuestiono más su suerte y por la noche disfruto varias veces del calor que le proporcionaba aquel hermoso hombre tanto en su interior como en su exterior...

* * *

Fler corrió al ver a su hermana, llorando de alegría al ver finalmente a su hermana a salvo, la princesa se entero poco después del destino de aquel grupo de secuestradores...

El señor de las nieves había cobrado caro la intromisión a las fronteras asgarianas... y de ellos solo habían quedado vivos un pequeño grupo atrapado en un bosque haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

La soberana de Asgard dio gracias a su fiel capitán Siegfried que extrañamente se le veía más alegre, y al capitán del reino del sur le dio sus mas sinceras preocupaciones por el accidente sufrido por el joven embajador...

-supongo que esta es la despedida... – hablo Siegfried acompañando a Loki a la frontera de Asgard con paso lento..

-el embajador cuando se reponga seguramente querrá venir a estas tierra – profetizo Loki con una curiosa sonrisa...

* * *

TBC? continuara?

Owari? terminado?

FDP:...

Pues yo creo.. que pueden tener más patoaventuras juntos... . pero por hoy... owarimashita se termino

Besos


End file.
